


Nerdy Nerds Nerding It Up

by tanarill



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 1980s, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vignette, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Dungeons and Dragons is a great game.





	Nerdy Nerds Nerding It Up

“I attack,” said Maddie, “with my broadsword.”

“Alright. The chart says that you have to do 1d6 to see if you hit. Four or higher says you do. And then if you hit you do 2d20 damage.” Vlad looked over at Maddie. “If you hit anything above a six, he’s dead pretty much automatically.”

Their dungeon master, Eugene said, “There’s no way she’ll manage it.”

Maddie picked up the die, shook it a few times and tossed it. It came up a six. “I hit.” She took the twenty-sided die, and threw that too. It showed a five. “Ten hit points,” she said aloud.

“The orc retaliates. It tries to hit you with its 2d10 club. 1d6 to see if it hits, two and up it does.” He rolled the six-sided die, which came up four, and then the ten-sided die, which came up two. “Four hit points, and you had nine left. You’re down to five.”

“I heal,” said Vlad calmly. “First Aid, heals 2d10.”

“You only have one heal spell left for today,” said Eugene.

“I know.” The die was cast, and Maddie gained 14 hit points back.

“My turn!” shouted Jack, from Maddie’s other side. “I attack it too! And I have a bigger sword than Vlad! 1d6 above 3 to hit, 1d20+7 damage.”

Jack scored a 1 on his first roll, and missed the orc entirely. Worse yet, he hit Maddie for 12 damage, forcing Vlad to waste his turn invoking a minor healing spirit.

Maddie killed the orc on her next turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing in my upload-old-fanfic-from-LJ/DW. I'll do one each Friday until I run out of stuff, but I'm skipping RP-specific works that won't make sense to a general audience. This is just a mood piece about happier days.


End file.
